


Fanart for LadyRa

by g_love99



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_love99/pseuds/g_love99
Summary: Fanart for my faves





	Fanart for LadyRa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wraith Killers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927011) by [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/pseuds/LadyRa). 



Atlantis ends up with some unexpected new residents

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157183596@N03/46566494775/in/album-72157700569434051/)


End file.
